Ren Hu-Fung
Backstory Ren was born to Meilan and Kaoru Hu-Fung, in the Imperial Hu-Fung Family, the rulers of the Hu-Fung Empire. From a young age, Ren had been deemed 'average' by many, including his parents. The privileges, praise, and worship his older brother, Lee received did nothing to help his rapidly deflating ego. When it came time for Ren to take 'The Test'- essentially a test that would determine what he would become in the clan-- Ren failed each test. Though his younger sister, Mai assured him that it was fine, despite her assurances Ren was shamed by his parents, as well as Lee and the rest of the clan, becoming the 'stain' on the Hu-Fung Family's reputation. Despite his family's destructive and self-centred nature Ren only wanted to help others, and he received more shame for it. Eventually, the shame became physical abuse. This abuse mostly came from his father, Kaoru who was trying to "Man-up" Ren. When Ren was 18, his youngest brother, Sora became a full-fledged assassin for the clan. Many times Ren had tried to persuade Sora to value the lives of others but was dismissed by Sora, who said it was his 'duty' to the clan. Though disappointed, Ren continued to be persistent, and around this time was being given lessons on basic Forbidden Magic by Mai, who he was still very close with. Ren had also lost his beliefs in the 神聖血液, which he was given a thorough beating from Kaoru for. Eventually, Ren gained his first crush, a boy named Akira Enomoto. Despite caring deeply for Akira he pushed these feelings away, believing they were wrong- as well as the knowlelge that his family was incredibly Homophobic. Eventually, he opened up about his crush on Akira to Mai, who also revealed hse had feelings for one of the prisoners, named Azumi. Eventually, Ren confessed his feelings to Akira, who agreed to date Ren to see if it would work out. Ren was insanely happy, but as the years went by Ren and Akira grew closer, and the two decided to take their relationship further. However, the two would be caught together by Kaoru, who beat Ren so much that he had to be hospitalized. sadly, Akira was executed, and Ren was heartbroken... After Ren recovered he fell into depression, almost taking his life before Mai convinced him otherwise. After hearing of Sora's orders to kill the entire Emiko Family Ren became determined to make a difference, using a Forbidden Magic Spell to conceal himself while he followed Sora and the other assassins. When the Assassins were ambushed by Sykow Assassins Ren travelled ahead to Chin-Tu City where the Emiko Family lived. Ren then knocked on the Emiko's door to be answered by a teenage girl. He would warn the girl that assassins were coming for them and the girl- who's name was Cho-- would tell her family and after some coaxing would leave their house while Ren would stay behind to confront Sora. When the Assassins arrived it was not Sora who ran at him, rather it was Sora's rival, Arata Kazoku. Arata ran at Ren, beating him to the ground and tieing him up before taking him back to Kaoru and Meilan, who outraged by Ren's actions. Ren tried to explain himself, but was cut off by Lee, who reminded Meilan of the punishment for intervention on an assassin's mission. Without a second glance, Meilan banished Ren form the Clan... Ren would head back to Chin-Tu City, where he would buy a flat at. During this time Ren suffered severe depression, not having Mai to help counsel him. While at the market he was approached Cho, as well as her brother, Benjiro. The three talked for a while, and Ren was able to talk his stress out to Cho, and soon te two became best of friends. Benjiro didn't seem to care, but Ren didn't mind One evening, when Ren was walking back home with Cho she confessed her feelings to him, and Ren, realizing he to had feelings for Cho asked her to be his girlfriend. The two quickly moved in together, Cho providing most of the 'home' part. After two years of dating Cho fell pregnant with his child, Ren was overjoyed, ad nine months later Cho gave birth to their healthy baby girl, who they named 'Kaori'. Kaori would grow up surrounded by the love Ren knew she needed, and at one point Mai snuck away from the clan so that she could see her Niece, which made Ren extremely happy. Sadly, during the Black Lotus and Bygonbourne Clan bombing of Chin-Tu City, Ren, Cho, and Kaori would attempt to escape, only to be blocked by several Bygonbourne Warriors, including Tadashi and Masume Bygonbourne. Ren would use his Forbidden Magic for the first time in years while trying to defend his family, however, Tadashi quickly overpowered him, and Masume landed the final blow, killing Ren... Appearance Ren had a profound cheekbones, slightly tanned skin, messy black hair, and blue eyes. While within the Hu-Fung Clan he either more a red yukata or a red kimono with a black trim. Occasionally he wore a red gi with black pants and black traditional slippers. Due to the aduse he recived from Kaoru Ren has many scars on his arm, back, and chest. Upon being banished, he wore a dark red hoodie, blue ripped jeans, and black sneakers. Abilities * Forbidden Magic - Like all members of the Hu-Fung Family Ren possesses Forbidden Magic, though he rarely uses it. Relationships * Meilan Hu-Fung - Mother ** Weilan Hu-Fung - Aunt; Disowned * Kaoru Hu-Fung - Father * Mai Hu-Fung - Sister * Sora Hu-Fung - Brother; Disowned * Lee Hu-Fung - Brother * Cho R. Emiko - Girlfriend **Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Daughter * Akira A. Enomoto -Boyfirend; Presumably Deceased Trivia * Ren suffers from PTSD due to the abuse he had from his father and the execution of Akira. * Ren can play the Ryūteki ** When he was younger, he would 'perform' for Mai and his parents. ** Before his presumed death, he would often play for Kaori. Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe